


Study smarter, not harder

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he's in control, Drinking, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand Jobs, Hinata gets sandwiched, M/M, Oikawa/Akaashi/Hinata main, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Chapter 401, Pretty Setter Squad, Setter VS Setter, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: To be introduced as a pro volleyball player on a live stream, that was Kuroo's proposal to Hinata. The problem? international audience and language barriers. Thankfully Hinata has friends willing to spare some time for an intensive lesson. If only he could focus on his books instead of his teachers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 28
Kudos: 687





	1. Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm currently studying English as a second language, and that inspired me to write this. Sorry about any grammar mistakes, bear with me until the end!

Hinata stands dumbfounded as he sees Nekoma's former captain reach out to him after the game is over. For a second he thinks he's being approached by a yakuza. One wearing sneakers at that.

"So world famous Kodzuken and I were thinking of making a collaboration video, and we wondered if you'd like to join us since it'd be a perfect chance to introduce you as a pro volleyball player, Hinata." Kuroo leisurely flings an arm over Hinata's shoulder giving his usual cheshiresque smile.

"Woah, Kuroo-san, you have your own business card...and a fancy suit!" the boy shouts excited about meeting his friends again. "You bet I'm joining, even though I don't know what I'll be doing I'm sure it'll be fun so long you guys are with me!" he can't help grinning as wide as possible, deciding to ignore the suspicious glares from his teammates.

"Then that settles it. I'll let Kenma know and he'll give you the details, we'll probably do a casual live stream at his house and we can catch up on things later." Kuroo ruffles Hinata's hair and teases him about his height for old times' sake before leaving. "See ya soon, shorty."

\- - -

Around midnight Hinata's phone buzzes again, and he beams up reading Kenma's name on the screen. It's been a non stop flood of messages all day from his teammates and friends, not every day you beat the Adlers on a game like that.

-Kenma: congrats on your win today Shouyou :)

-Shouyou: KENMA!! I had so much fun Kageyama and Ushijima-san were pretty strong but I managed to receive a lot of their attacks did you see my spikes btw?? I think I flied even higher today HIGHER THAN HOSHIUMI-SAN AND (Shouyou is typing...)

-Kenma: alright, got it, you're super happy right now

Kenma imagines Hinata prancing around like a child with a brand new volley ball, and he laughs at himself at the mental picture. _"Too cute, can't wait to meet up with him and Kuroo."_

-Kenma: oh, I just remembered Kuroo said you'll join our collab video, think you'll be free by next weekend?

-Shouyou: I'll skip practice if I have to

For anyone else it would seem silly and trivial, but Kenma deeply appreciates Hinata willing to sacrifice his beloved practice to do something together. He would be lying if he said he doesn't miss their late night gaming sessions followed by more taxing activities under the blankets.

-Kenma: :)

-Kenma: it'll be an international interview so there will be people sending questions in other languages, we might have to reply in English

Hinata freezes. Obviously he's fluent in Portuguese after all the time spent in Brazil, but English wasn't exactly his favorite subject ever since high school, falling asleep often during lectures. Big mistake, looking back.

-Shouyou: I think I'll manage

 _"Damnitdamnitdamnit- think Shouyou think, this is a high level emergency, you haven't studied English in what feels like years which is probably accurate, what if you slip up and screw the whole interview because you start blabbing like an idiot? Nowaynowaynoway-"_ Hinata rolls around in bed unable to sleep. Then his eyes go wide in a sudden realization. _"I know! I just have to practice a little, I have a whole week, I can do this, I can't let Kenma down."_

Hinata grabs his phone again, scrolling through his contacts. Out of all the people he knows Tsukishima is most likely the best at English, he always aced his tests, but he can already imagine his reply followed by a loud "TSK." Kageyama? No, his grades were just as bad as his, a recipe for disaster. Hinata sighs, and sends a text to Bokuto in a clearly desperate attempt to get help.

-Shouyou: Bokuto-san this must sound completely out of the blue, but do you know anyone that's good at English? Need help studying

No reply. Of course, Bokuto always sleeps early and it's way past midnight already. 

Hinata knows there's still someone else very proficient in English to be considered, yet the last resort in his book. He's on a break from professional volleyball matches and came back to Japan to visit his family, so he shouldn't be busy. He stares at his phone with his fingers on top of the screen.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." And with that, he sends one last message and goes to sleep.

\- - -

In the morning Hinata wakes up feeling refreshed, the Black Jackals' victory still on his mind. It was amazing, he'd never played like that before and seeing so many familiar faces again felt like a breeze of fresh air. And then he goes and gets himself into a predicament he didn't ask for, but here he is, having breakfast with a piece of toast in one hand and a "Basics of conversation in English" book in the other. 

"Onii-chan, your phone is buzzing again, since when did you become so popular?" comes Natsu cheerful as usual. Definitely better if she doesn't know about it considering the amount of not-so-innocent photos he has saved in a secret folder in his phone, mostly of familiar setters. Perks of growing up and soaking in Rio's sunlight.

Hinata's eyes gleam as bright as the sun when he reads the text.

-Akaashi: good morning Hinata

-Akaashi: Bokuto-san told me that you needed help? He didn't explain it to me in much detail but I think I can lend you a hand, I did help Bokuto pass his tests after all

-Akaashi: I'll be in town doing research for work but I'll free up my schedule a bit if you still need it, let me know

"YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!" is all Hinata manages to shout before jumping from his chair, startling Natsu enough that she almost drops her cocoa milk.

-Shouyou: thank you so so so much Akaashi-san!! I owe you with my life

-Shouyou: if you're not too busy can you come to my house tomorrow?

 _"Finally some good luck shines upon me. Thanks God, thanks for sending me an angel,"_ he thinks as he claps his hands in a prayer. His phone then rings loudly, and he picks it up right away expecting it to be Akaashi.

"Hello Shouyou-kun, did you miss me?" a sing-song voice replies.

Hinata's mouth hangs open for a moment. He looks at the phone and realizes the contact photo on the screen. Smug smile, peace sign, a guy too handsome for his personality.

"Shouyou?" the man insists.

 _"If God sent me an angel, I guess this is the Devil's doing,"_ Hinata thinks as he starts speaking.

"Hey Oikawa-san, how are you doing?" his voice shakes, a bit nervous.

"More than fine now that I get to hear you," the tone making it clear that he's smiling. Smooth, Tooru. "So what's this about needing someone to help you study? You know I'm here on a break from volleyball don't you?"

Hinata seizes the opportunity of an escape route. Here goes nothing.

"N-no, don't worry about it Oikawa-san, I shouldn't have bothered you, I'm sorry. I already found someone that's free to help me." Silence. Oikawa being silent was like the quiet before the storm. 

"So you had a replacement ready even before I got to accept? Wow, that's so mean Shouyou, I can't believe it!" Oikawa's voice takes on the fake annoyed tone Hinata knows and loves-hates.

By that moment Hinata had ran to his room and started walking in circles around it like a headless chicken, trying to think of a way to cut his losses. 

The Grand King was absolutely unforgiving when he felt slightly offended. Memories of Rio rush back to Hinata, of volleyball, drinking and overly intimate body contact. Oikawa pouting and glaring daggers as soon as any decent-looking guy approached Hinata instead of himself. Of rough hands pulling him to isolated corners of the beach and the feeling of sand on his knees and fingers on the back of his head, pleasant.

"So who is it? Let me guess...that fake blonde, Atsumu Miya? He looks like he wants to slam into you every time I watch your team's games, not even subtle in the way he stares at your ass," and Hinata gulps at the observation ability Oikawa has. No wonder he's such a dangerous player.

"Or perhaps it's the _other_ fake blonde! That would make sense, he's your sponsor, he's probably getting all sorts of benefits from you huh? Pro player Shouyou Hinata's dirty little secret exposed, what a scandal!" Oikawa mocks playfully.

Hinata steels at the mention of Kenma, "It's Akaashi-san. Keiji Akaashi. Actually, he offered despite being busy with work. He's a really nice guy and he's coming to help me tomorrow, so you don't have to waste your time-"

"I'm coming too," Oikawa interrupts, not wanting to be left one-upped. "Two senpais mean double the efficiency, don't you think? So see you tomorrow then, Shouyou."

The phone call ends, and Hinata's body hits the softness of his futon like you'd drop a sack of potatoes, utterly boneless. The irrational and naive part of his brain says "Don't worry, Akaashi-san isn't the type to lose his cool, if he was able to deal with Bokuto-san's mood swings he can deal with Oikawa-san," while the rational side screams at him "THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA, DON'T."

In a strange turn of events Hinata finds himself in a sortofdoubledate –strictly for studying– with two people mostly unrelated outside the volleyball matches between Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani. He'd seen Oikawa and Akaashi talk to each other during game breaks when all teams flocked together. They seemed to have friendly chats, both being setters a common point, likely the only one. Hinata knows both are incredibly hard working and dilligent when it comes to volleyball, but that doesn't exactly mean they'd get along...not when their personalities are so different. Like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object, Hinata imagines one of Oikawa's spikes getting a perfect receive from Akaashi. 

He closes his eyes and clutches his pillow feeling a familiar rush of excitement, "Guess I'll find out tomorrow?"

\- - -

Next morning Hinata goes running and practices tosses with Kageyama. The topic going from the Adlers versus Black Jackals game and new training plans to arm wrestling against Ushijima-san, eventually getting distracted with occasional pecks and lingering touches until Hinata inevitably spills the beans about Kenma and Kuroo's suggestion, which then leads to Hinata confessing his current situation.

Kageyama's face couldn't be more terrifying even if he tried, which he doesn't need to, but still. "Are you serious right now boke?! Why didn't you ask me to begin with, or anyone else that isn't Oikawa-san? You know he's a jerk." Hinata wants to argue that he's not so bad after getting to know him during his stay in Brazil. Sure, he's still a jerk in his own way, but he'd found he's also an enthusiastic volleyball dork that can be pretty funny when he wants to, and has a weak spot for milk bread. Plus he's awsome in bed, not that Kageyama would want to know that detail.

"Ohhh no waaay, don't tell me you're jealous Kageyama," Hinata grins and wiggles his brows, taunting. Good thing he has fast reflexes or he would have gotten a swift smack on the head if he didn't avoid Kageyama's kung-fu chop just then.

"I've told you before, I won't get jealous if you see other people," Kageyama says as his blue eyes look away, _"we're not boyfriends, but I care about you,"_ he thinks. "What I mean is you should be extra careful with that asshole around."

After so long together Hinata manages to recognize concern behind harsh words. "Don't worry, Akaashi-san is coming too, it's going to be super educational and I'm going to turn into an- um, English gentleman!" he says as he bumps his chest.

"Not in a million years, boke." Kageyama smirks.

\- - -

When Hinata returns home and heads for the bathroom to take a shower his eyes instantly drift to his phone, unread text notifications waiting for him, _"It is time, I have to accept my destiny, I won't let you down Kenma."_ Oh how he would regret it, bless his kind soul.

-Akaashi: Hinata what time do you want me to go? There's a little issue, I have to return to my hotel by bus so I'd have to leave you early

Hinata frowns, he wasn't expecting that. It's unlikely he'll be getting a better chance to study with Akaashi like this, he has to thank his lucky stars Akaashi is doing him the big favor of squeezing in time for English lessons. He makes a mental note to thank him properly later. 

-Shouyou: uwah, I'm sorry Akaashi-san I didn't know...I mean if you're not uncomfortable with the idea (Shouyou is typing...)

He hesitates for a moment typing what he's about to say, trying to sound casual and easygoing about it, not something that you make a big deal of.

-Shouyou: you can just spend the night here! we have plenty of rooms, my parents aren't here and my little sis is at my uncle's place, perfect time to study

On the other side of the conversation Akaashi squints his eyes reading Hinata's text. Bokuto had told him long ago...not that it wasn't an obvious fact, that Hinata was a trusting, cute social butterfly. He managed to get along with the kind of people that noone else would stand. A few volleyball players came to mind. Truly, the times he had hung out with both Bokuto and Hinata had always been quite fun, overwhelming personalities that they have in contrast to his own quiet nature. No real reason to refuse his offer, right? 

-Akaashi: (Akaashi is typing...)

Oh crap, he's taking a while to answer. Did that make him awkward? Hopefully not, Hinata begs, for he doesn't want to study all alone with the Grand King. 

-Akaashi: if it's not much trouble, I appreciate it

-Shouyou: of course not! 5pm sounds good to you?

-Akaashi: perfect

"Alright!! that's one problem down, now for the complicated part," Hinata cracks his fingers and holds his phone, as if getting ready for a volleyball game. Calm, focused, ready for-

_BZZZT!_

"GWAH!!" Hinata jolts on his feet as if he'd been stung by ten bees.

-Oikawa: what time should I go to your place, can I bring some beer?

-Shouyou: Oikawa-san, I'm going to study

-Shouyou: and you can come around 5pm

-Oikawa: fine, guess I'll have to bring all these English notes I made for you instead

"Huh." Oddly enough Oikawa could be quite thoughtful. 

Hinata smiles and gets his pen, notebook and English books ready, motivated to the outmost.


	2. Focus

The wall clock in Hinata's room sounds specially loud today. Each tick and tock drilling into the boy's ears, acutely aware of each passing minute. It also feels like the clock needles are moving in slow motion, much slower than they should. Hinata thinks this is what it means when they say time is relative. Or perhaps the clock is broken, so he looks at his phone, just in case. 

Two o'clock and Hinata has been sitting at his room's kotatsu completely stiff for a while, as if he'd been glued to the ground. He opens his pencil case, takes a pen and starts drawing circles on his notebook to make sure it works, then takes another pen and repeats the process until there are no more of them left. He starts drawing a scene of Akaashi, Oikawa and himself –or rather their stick-men replicas– playing volleyball at the beach, palm trees on each side of the volleyball net. The result is so childish Hinata blushes and scribbles over it in shame, they'd surely make fun of him.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters to himself, "what's the worst that could happen? Nothing, that's what, because we're only going to study." As he says that sweat slides down the back of his neck. He considers canceling the meeting, but the guilt he feels after making Akaashi adapt to his schedule outweights the nerves of being in a room with two attractive guys, not a bad thing in itself except for the fact one of them is Tooru Oikawa. 

Time passes as Hinata absent-mindedly plays with his phone, opening his photo folder trying to keep his mind busy. Last photos are from his last outing with the Black Jackals' members, Bokuto suggested going to the movies after their training and having some drinks together. After two years in Brazil and plenty more caipirinhas and cheap beer later Hinata has no problem joining in. The whole team rolled with the plan and they hit the streets until sunrise. 

Hinata snorts with laughter watching a photo of Sakusa smushed between him and Bokuto while they're clinking their beers, the dark haired man grimacing at the contact. Next photo shows Hinata sitting on Atsumu's lap and making a peace sign, face already red from the alcohol while the other man wraps his arms loosely around Hinata's waist and rests his head on his shoulder. Hinata doesn't remember this photo at all, countless jars of beer clouding his memory at the time. He does have more photos with Atsumu after the party, in a hotel room they picked after getting too dizzy and horny to keep drinking.

He opens his not-so-innocent secret folder where he keeps his private photos and looks at the dates searching for the ones from that night. Hinata's throat suddenly goes dry watching a close shot of Atsumu's face between his thighs, mouthing an erection still confined within damp-stained boxers. A rush of blood shoots to his crotch remembering the sloppy blowjob. _"Okay, it's not the time for this Shouyou,"_ the photo is closed instantly, but then his eyes betray him pointing to the dates where he was still in Brazil. His fingers decide to join the imaginary backstabbing and before he knows it he has opened another photo. 

"Oh fuck," the Grand King lies down in all his majesty, legs wide open on a bed, one hand holding the base of his cock while the other spreads his ass, two long slicked fingers plunged inside. A copious amount of white substance shines on his toned chest highlighted by a blush that spreads from there all the way to his face, sweaty strands of hair sticking to it. His head is slightly tilted to the side, with eyes half lidded and his tongue poking sinfully at his upper lip, looking completely debauched. Hinata reads the simple text attached to the photo, "Thinking of you."

"Oh no," Hinata runs to the bathroom, dropping his phone.

\- - -

Oikawa stares dubitative at his closet, its contents laying all over the floor as if they had commited a great offense against their owner, he probably considers it that way after endless trial and error.

It's not a date, so he _shouldn't_ wear anything excessively formal but he wants to look good, he always does, so being too casual isn't an option either. He settles for a tight-fitting checkered shirt with rolled up sleeves and beige slacks, puts on his glasses and goes to style his hair. At the same time he wonders why he bothers putting effort into it, Hinata is probably wearing an old hoodie and sweatpants at home, not worried in the slightest how he looks, although in Oikawa's opinion he can make anything look good. 

Suffice to say he was shocked the day he received a photo of Hinata attending the wedding of a beach volleyball player, he looked stunning in a black suit, chic and more adult-like, inviting. Oikawa would have killed for a chance to peel off every piece of expensive clothing, no matter how fancy they are, his best looks are without anything on. Perhaps he'd make an exception to that rule in the mornings where Hinata used to steal his t-shirts because "you smell so good Tooru," oversized on the smaller boy yet adorable in a way that made Oikawa want to stay in bed and spoon all day. He's more of a soft dork than he gets credit for. 

Oikawa's mind wanders and has to double his efforts reminding himself that no, this isn't a date. He looks at his reflection on the mirror, "You're going to go and help him study, behave like a decent person for once and leave politely." He glances at the condom he had left on his night desk, "No sex." If only his willpower were as strong as his confidence.

As promised Oikawa sorts a bunch of handmade notes. He had to study English before going overseas to be able to communicate to a certain degree, so he understands Hinata's frustration. He'd read a brief explanation on why his sudden thirst for knowledge, and laughed at the comical situation Hinata got tangled in. 

With that information one thing is certain, he won't be missing that live stream for anything in the world, maybe throw in a few awkward questions in English under some incognito account to make Hinata suffer a bit, ask something like "Who's your boyfriend Hinata-san, the shady looking giant or the gloomy kid with bleached hair?" he can already imagine Hinata's reaction, blushing furiously and stuttering like a fish out of water. 

Sometimes Oikawa questions why he has so much fun being a jerk, but this time it feels like divine retribution served on a silver platter. Hinata had the gall to try replacing him for that Fukurodani setter, the undeniable fact that he's handsome adding salt to the injury. He knows from Hinata's social media that they go out together often. Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata are like a three for the price of one pack, and he wonders if there's sex involved in that deal. He intends to find out today. 

\- - -

Akaashi checks his wristwatch while walking out of his office meeting, exactly at three o'clock. Thankfully the interviews to the different volleyball players went by quickly and he's got a bunch of valuable research material for his next work. He still feels passionate about the sport, only in a different field. Speaking of passionate people, he grabs the phone from within his suit pocket and decides to confirm with Hinata that he'll be able to meet him as planned. 

-Akaashi: just finished my appointments for the day, got to chat with a lot of professional players from all over Japan, you would have loved to be there 

-Akaashi: only wanted to let you know I'll be coming for sure, be seeing you

He stops in front of a street food stall that wafts a scrumptious scent. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and decides a little treat won't hurt. It's a typical Japanese food stall, small and charming in its simplicity with only a few high seats. The owner greets him amicably. Akaashi isn't one for fancy restaurants or anything fancy in general, he would rather get a bowl of ramen over a complex cuisine dish. Lost in food thoughts his stomach rumbles impossibly loud and his cheeks take on a pink hue. The stall owner turns to him, "What can I get you kid?"

Not too long after Akaashi is presented with what must be the most mouthwatering food he had ever seen, it's that or he's hallucinating from starvation. Either way he marvels at the food he picked, his all time favorite bowl of boiled rapeseed with mustard dressing and a small serving of Japanese style fried chicken. Before he gets the chance to dig in, his phone buzzes.

-Shouyou: sorry I was in the shower

-Shouyou: I'm totally super duper focused right now, can't wait to start

A faint smile paints Akaashi's face, and then he gets an idea. He aims his camera for a selfie showing what he's about to feast upon, the bowl still steaming. He realizes he looks way too businesslike for this type of photo sporting a pale gray suit, white dress shirt and a striped baby blue necktie. Still, he feels devious and he's going to act on it. He keeps his poker face but sticks out his tongue and snaps a picture, sending it to Hinata.

-Shouyou: >_<

-Shouyou: you're merciless Akaashi-san, trying to stay focused here

 _"And you're too fun to tease Hinata,"_ Akaashi laughs wide enough his eyes shut, and takes his time enjoying the meal. About forty minutes pass and he decides to head to his hotel for a quick shower and a change of clothes, the formal attire he's wearing not suiting a casual English lesson, _"Although I'm taking a teacher role just like old times,"_ he thinks, the primal part of his brain he tends to ignore whispers _"I like that."_

Back in the hotel a realization dawns on Akaashi as he rummages his suitcase, he didn't bring many clothes. Besides underwear it's a radical opposite of either business clothes or comfy stuff to wear in his room. He didn't plan on staying too long after attending the Adlers versus Black Jackals game, so there wasn't a reason to load a variety of style. He curses his lack of foresight. 

Akaashi puts both hands on hips, looks at his bare feet and lets his brain think logically. He's going to spend the night at Hinata's home, therefore there's nothing wrong wearing comfy clothes for the occasion. He analyzes his options and doesn't think twice about it, picking a soft vanilla sweater with a cute dog picture on it that reads "setter." Bokuto always gave him hell for wearing that, but he's an adult and he can wear whatever he wants. He jumps into some rundown jeans and sneakers and heads out. 

On the bus Akaashi gazes at the people walking the streets and sees two children sitting on a bench sharing a popsickle. In what could easily be a 0,5 second thought process, he wonders if he should buy something on the way to Hinata's place. He knows Hinata doesn't like studying, so he could sweeten the ordeal with a treat. 

Oh, but he'd have to buy for three, he almost forgets Oikawa is coming as well. Why is Oikawa coming? He doesn't know the guy personally but from what he'd heard from Hinata himself they know each other _intimately._ Figures that would be the reason. Akaashi's train of thoughts goes further and he's curious how a piece of sunshine like Hinata gets involved outside of volleyball with people like Kageyama, Oikawa or Miya. Opposite attracts? Or an extreme setter kink. He fiddles with his fingers, _"No, stop right there."_

He gets off at the next stop and buys three popsickles at the nearest convenience store, then walks to his destination.

\- - -

Hinata looks outside his room from the window, then at his phone, then looks outside again. In the distance he recognizes Akaashi and he gasps, running downstairs to greet him immediately. Akaashi barely has time to ring the doorbell before Hinata swings the door open. "Welcome!" he says almost too loud, "make yourself at home Akaashi-san."

Akaashi takes off his shoes and comes inside, a warmth in his chest he didn't expect visiting this place for the first time. Hinata guides him through it and Akaashi stops when they're about to pass the kitchen. Hinata looks back slightly confused, and he sees the other man lift a small plastic bag that he didn't notice earlier. 

"Thought you'd like this," Akaashi says as he takes out a popsickle from within the bag, "gotta take care of my pupil today." His face only shows seriousness but his voice is gentle, and the gesture is so kind Hinata is too flabbergasted to do anything. "Unless you don't want it?" he continues, lifting a brow with a hint of a smirk. 

"No! I mean, y-yes thank you so much Akaashi-san, you're already doing a lot by helping me like this, you shouldn't have bothered. I can't thank you enough," Hinata manages to look him in the eyes and give the brightest smile. He's so lucky to have friends like this. 

They walk in silence afterwards until they reach Hinata's room. There are three cushions on the floor, and the wide kotatsu in the middle of the room has papers and books scattered all over it. The room itself is actually quite tidy to Akaashi's surprise, and he observes every detail of it. Volleyball trophies, posters of professional players, shelves full of manga and sports magazines, a cork board with photos on it and some drawings he can guess are from Hinata's little sister. Black Jackals' uniform hangs neatly on a chair. The ambience of the room can only be described as pure Hinata. He sits on a cushion but Hinata stands still.

"Akaashi-san, what's with that sweater?" the boy says trying to hold back his laughter, "that looks so funny." For a few seconds Akaashi actually pouts, being ridiculed by Bokuto was bad enough, but Hinata too? He's about to fight back when the doorbell rings, and Hinata rushes back downstairs.

\- - -

Hinata takes a deep breath. The happiness from earlier turning into stomach-churning nerves. He hasn't felt something like this since his first volleyball matches, but this is different, it's not just nerves, there's excitement added into the mix. He hasn't seen Oikawa in the flesh since Rio so he doesn't know what to expect. He stretches his black t-shirt down over his shorts and opens the door.

"Took you long enough," says Oikawa with one hand on his hip and the other holding a folder filled to the brim, "you really like to keep a guy waiting, Shouyou." He looks down at the shorter man in front of him with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Oikawa-san," he swallows spit before he can keep talking, "come in?" And he does, giving Hinata a playful slap on the ass as he follows behind. 

"GWAH!! D-don't startle me like that!"

 _"Behave yourself Tooru,"_ says Oikawa's brain as his eyes remain fixed on Hinata's ass. "So is your other guest here already?"

Hinata nods, "Can you head over to my room first? I'm going to grab popsickles for us. Oh and I'm going to phone Natsu before we start too." 

Oikawa does as he's told, and when he opens the door to Hinata's room he sees Akaashi with a hand under his chin, elbow leaning on the kotatsu and seemingly distracted reading the English books Hinata left there. He glances up from beneath his glasses and their eyes meet.

"Good evening Oikawa-san."

"Hello there Akaashi-san," he says with the most charming smile he can muster, "I trust you've been taking care of Shouyou-kun while I got here?"

Akaashi quirks a brow, _"First names huh?"_

"You could say that, I barely arrived before you." He mantains eye contact, and then looks at the cushion that's not in the middle, _"Are you going to sit or not?"_

For some reason the ambience of the room changes and the air feels heavier. Oikawa sits comfortably and faces Akaashi, tilting his head innocently. "Akaashi-san, how come you're here? Shouyou said you were busy with work but changed your schedule," he asks with a cheerful tone. 

"He's my friend, so I can manage at least that much," the reply leaves his lips drily.

Oikawa's smile grows wider, "So you're not fucking?" 

"Excuse me?" The question so out of the window Akaashi frowns hard and he has to fight not to choke on his own spit. What the hell is this about?

"Hey, your sweater is pretty cute," Oikawa rubs his chin with his thumb and index, "like a kid's pajama."

Oh, this son of a bitch. "Yes, that would make sense since I'm spending the night here." Akaashi doesn't know what in the world compelled him to say that, matter-of-factly.

It was Oikawa's turn to be shocked, his eyes round as plates, like some cartoon with googly eyes.

"That's...bolder than I had expected from someone like you Akaashi-san. Did I strike a nerve?"

Akaashi scans him head to toe with a bored expression, "Not really. Only surprised _you_ would criticize my choice of clothes." His voice is neutral, but he's thrown down the gauntlet.

If someone has to back down it won't be Oikawa, not today. _"It's not my fault I have a decent fashion sense unlike him,"_ he thinks. Obviously Akaashi hasn't come here with the intention to woo Hinata with fancy looks.

"Hmm, guess you didn't bother styling your messy hair either because you're sleeping here."

Akaashi turns a page of the English book he was reading, "You seem to be bothered by that fact Oikawa-san. I'll let you know Hinata invited me to stay so I can help him out, not everything has to be about _fucking."_

Oikawa's charming facade crumbles. What does he know about his relationship with Hinata? And either way, who does he think he is to judge him? He's waited to see Hinata again since they parted in Brazil and now their reunion is ruined because of this guy. He feels venom coat his tongue, letting a deceitful grin show.

"You're right Akaashi-san, I care for Shouyou after all! Although he really enjoys the _fucking_ part with me too," he spits with satisfaction, and Akaashi's scandalized look tells him he's won this one. 

All of a sudden Hinata storms the room, "Sorry for taking so long!" I wanted to say goodnight to Natsu, and I'm here with the popsickles so we can-"

Both men turn their heads in unison, looking at Hinata with fire in their eyes, sitting straight as sticks. Hinata feels dread crawl up his spine and instinct tells him to turn back and close the door, but he can't do that. He starts sweating, but he wants to blame it on the heat of the room. Why is it so hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind ♥  
> Last chapter gets really juicy, look forward to it
> 
> Bonus: a cover for this fanfic by myself


	3. Teamwork

Hinata isn't certain of what might have happened in the span of twenty minutes, but when he sits down at his kotatsu between Oikawa and Akaashi the air oozes with a tension so thick he doubts he can concentrate on his books. Whatever went wrong, he has to do something about it before things get worse, and fast. Hinata's mind bulb lights up looking at the plastic bag he's been grabbing like a lifeline. It _is_ his lifeline right now. He rustles inside, holds the popsickles and hands one to both Oikawa and Akaashi. He finally lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees their expression soften. He pops open his own popsickle wrapping.

"Let's get to it, senpais."

In retrospect Hinata should have planned this better, should have seen this coming from a mile away. Knowing Oikawa he probably took his teasing too far or acted obnoxiously making Akaashi uneasy. Hinata has grown used to Oikawa's shenanigans, his character not a secret to him, he's more than meets the eye. But to someone not used to it like Akaashi, as patient, level headed and a literal angel on earth as he is, Oikawa's personality was a ticking time bomb. Hinata prays Akaashi's patience lasts a while longer, he really needs help this time.

Devouring his popsickle while writing down different ways to introduce yourself in English on his notebook Hinata starts scheming how to smooth things over between the two setters. In a moment of enlightment he decides to act as the greatest decoy once again, diverting attention to himself in a clever plan to stop Oikawa and Akaashi from exchanging death glares, giving snarky remarks at each other's English accent, which Hinata feels proud to understand.

"Oikawa-san, you look like such a nerd with those glasses!" he jokes, "suits your preppy look."

"And you look like someone who's going to make a fool of himself on a live stream," Oikawa retorts. He sees a hint of hurt on Hinata's eyes and regrets his words, what an idiot, letting someone else get under his skin and lashing against Hinata. "Just kidding Shouyou, we're here to avoid that, isn't that right Akaashi-san?" and then he drops the bomb, "anything for my chibi-chan."

Akaashi looked ready to pounce him, annoyed at his attitude with Hinata –not at the given pet name, not at all– but stopped himself at the question.

"Yeah, we're both here for you," he takes a second to pet Hinata's head gently and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, "that's what friends are for, Shouyou." There goes Hinata's heart, hit and sunk, rest in pieces. His face flushes red as cherries, his ears burn and he's unable to look at them so he centers on his notebook. He tries to cool himself licking his popsickle, slurps on it making a squelching noise and lets it out with a 'pop', making a trail of saliva on its exit.

He misses the hungry look Oikawa and Akaashi share before returning to their books.

\- - -

The rest of the evening is surprisingly relaxing, the three of them practicing as if Hinata were really being interviewed. At first he's insecure but after rehearsing a bit and getting all the encouragement he needed from his senpais he's now able to answer most of the questions fluently. Without noticing the three have been sitting closer, bumping knees as Hinata takes most of the space cross-legged in the middle.

"Good job Shouyou, you never disappoint." Oikawa's voice sounds soft and sweet as marshmallows. In his weakness he slides his left hand across Hinata's lower back, sneakily lifting his t-shirt and tracing the bridge of his back upwards with feathery fingers and feeling scalding hot skin.

Hinata's face is worth a thousand words, letting out an unconscious gasp as the hair on the back of his neck stands up, feeling the tingles throughout his spine. His wide eyes reveal his panicked state of mind at Oikawa making an advance on him with Akaashi to his left. He glances at Oikawa while visibly pouting, _"Don't do that in front of him, please."_

"He's a quick learner. It's fun to teach someone so eager to learn, just like training camp."

Akaashi's smiling face is doing things to Hinata and he wonders how can someone that always looks so sharp make such a lovable expression? What other kind of expressions can he make when he's not calm and collected?

Meanwhile Oikawa's hand is busy at work enjoying the little jolts he's getting from Hinata. He keeps a steady rhythm of ups and downs on his lower back until he opts for exploring under Hinata's shorts towards a tempting valley, stopping narrow of breaching in there but squeezing what he can in the position Hinata is sitting.

"Damn right he is, he learns from the best," Oikawa says smugly.

The nerves Hinata felt earlier have been spiraling out of control and turning into something worse, much worse. Or is it, really? All he knows is he's getting hard at the concept of being touched by Oikawa while Akaashi sits right there, obliviously writing notes as if nothing were going on. He _almost_ wants him to notice, wants him to see he's not the same Hinata from high school. It's a dark desire he's had for a while but hard to get it across when Akaashi sticks to his responsible senpai role. What would it take to make him break?

Akaashi's eyes detect a persistent motion behind Hinata and pinpoints where Oikawa's hand is. _"Wait,"_ his heart stops. _"What,"_ his brain shuts down. _"No way."_ His eyes fly to Hinata's face, and he gets an embarrasing rush of arousal at what he sees. Hinata's adorable flush that reaches up to the tip of his ears, lips glossy from biting onto that part slightly on quick gasps and whimpers. His eyes are shut tight holding for dear life, and he's pulling his t-shirt in an effort to hide his crotch. Akaashi is a smart man, but right now he can't comprehend the situation. He looks at Oikawa for answers.

"Oikawa-san," he speaks in a grave tone, "what are you doing." If Akaashi felt even the slightest sign of discomfort from Hinata right now he'd tear Oikawa apart.

The other man hums as if he weren't getting a handful of Hinata's ass. "Have you ever heard of positive reinforcement Akaashi-san? It's a well known training method where you encourage good behavior by giving someone a pleasant stimulus." Akaashi is astonished at the description, given the situation.

"That's what I'm doing," he smirks and looks him in the eyes, "because Shouyou here has been a very nice boy, I like him and I want to reward him." The hand that was on Hinata's ass retreats and now holds his nape instead, pulling backwards a bit. "Like this," Oikawa angles himself and pushes Hinata into a rough kiss. Hinata whines and gets a hold of Oikawa's shirt, but when the other man nips wantonly at his lower lip, he opens his mouth on instinct and invites him in with his tongue, deepening the kiss further. They separate for a second to switch their mouths' position, never stopping their tongues in a sloppy exchange before diving in again, savoring every crevice with a flurry of slurps. They only give up when they're out of breath, panting and gulping for air, and Hinata gives Oikawa a last lick, their lips puffy and moist. Oikawa's cock happily twitches at that.

Oikawa has a short flashback to two days ago, when he received Hinata's first message.

-Shouyou: hey Oikawa-san I hope you're having fun visiting your family, let's hang out while you're here

-Shouyou: it's gonna sound like I wanna take advantage of the situation but are you free to help me with something tomorrow

-Shouyou: I need an English teacher to help me study for a few hours, plz

That night Oikawa read his texts but didn't reply, honestly surprised that Hinata wanted to see him again after their Brazil fling. They never stopped texting and sharing photos after that, it felt great knowing he still wanted to keep in touch. Oikawa jerks off in his bed remembering Rio, fucking and getting fucked by Shouyou Hinata, and hopes for round two if Hinata's texts are anything to go by.

Back to reality Akaashi has turned into a statue, sitting completely still, open-mouthed. His eyes are unable to blink, his brows are knit tight and sweat rolls down his temples. Despite his feeble efforts he was transfixed with the obscene make out happening right under his nose. His hands are bunched into fists on top of his thighs, but he's not angry, what he feels could only be described as bottled up excitement. Mind still fuzzy he recalls the many conversations Bokuto and Hinata had about the smaller man's sex life, Bokuto gasping dramatically at the details. Favorite positions, sizes, who did it raw, who liked 'top' or 'bottom' among other things. Even with so many options Hinata didn't have a boyfriend. Or he had many boyfriends, it was unclear. The back of his mind stores the information, _"His favorite are the setters."_

"Shouyou," calls Oikawa, "Akaashi-san must be feeling left out, you should apologize."

Hinata slowly opens his eyes, unfocused and longing, turning his head to Akaashi. "Mm showwyy 'Kaashi-san," he slurs throughly wrecked, "lemme...lemme repay you." Carefully as if he were afraid his ministrations would be unwelcome he crawls his left hand to Akaashi's crotch, the jeans he's wearing not able to hide the prominent hard-on. Thin fingers curl around it and Akaashi instantly buckles upwards. The image of sweet innocent Hinata shatters forever, there's no point of return from this.

_"Might as well enjoy it."_

The sound of a zipper and Akaashi's kind voice changes to something rough and unrecognizable. "Touch it," the voice demands, and Hinata complies. Maneuvering underneath boxers he lets his fist envelop almost the whole shaft as his thumb works the head in gentle motions, rubbing circles agonizingly slow before starting to pump more boldly, stopping briefly in favor of caressing the balls squeezing with meek fingers. Akaashi's breath turns ragged and Hinata gathers precum using it to ease the friction and speed up his movements, feels it getting bigger, feels the stutter of hasty hips. "Yeah," whispers Akaashi, "like that."

Oikawa distracts himself by kissing Hinata's neck –which he gladly gives access to bending his head back– trailing his tongue up to his ear and biting his lobe fiercely, then licking the shell in compensation alternating between gentle and rough treatment, the later specially focused on his neck, latching hickeys that make Hinata moan loudly. Oikawa breathes on him, "Missed this," goosebumps appear on his skin, "missed _you._ " Hinata's Adam's apple bobs and he lets out a pleased sigh.

"O-Oikawa-san, Oikawa-san, I want..." Hinata's voice is like a mermaid's melody, he could ask for everything he wanted from these men and he'd get it, but thankfully Hinata is ever so generous, never lacking in the way he spoils his partners. Hinata's free hand rests on Oikawa's thigh close to his erection but not sufficiently, the touch shallow for a reason. "Wanna see it," and the way he licks his lips make it a direct order.

It's a massive effort but Oikawa stands up and steps closer to Hinata's face. He sees Hinata's hands are busy to deal with his pants, one jerking off Akaashi frantically while the other wanders within his shorts. Judging by the way his arm moves he's touching himself too, pent up from the teasing and seeking relief. Hinata bites his lower lip and gives Oikawa a half lidded gaze that travels from his crotch to his eyes, and holy shit if that's not hot, Oikawa's knees shake at the sight.

"God Shouyou, you're gorgeous."

Oikawa unbuttons, unzips and shoves down his pants and underwear all at once until they're bunched at his knees, revealing how hard and needy he is. Hinata doesn't need to be told what to do and licks his cock all the way to the head until it's completely soaked in saliva, then wraps his lips around the tip and sucks, his tongue playing with the slit and underside, twirling around in a way that undoes Oikawa quickly. "Fuck, don't tease me Shouyou, please." The cute devil in form of a redhead chuckles, but he's merciful, taking in the rest of the shaft. Hinata relaxes and bobs his head swallowing as much as he can, getting rewarded with small tugs on his hair. He lets go for a minute to mouth at his balls, resting his jaw in the process. Oikawa's fingers massage his scalp in encouragement and he goes on to deepthroat his whole cock. "Oh fuck, shit, yeah-" he hears grunts and curses from above, his own hard-on aching at the noise.

"Wow..." is the only thing Akaashi vocalizes while he's getting the handjob of his life. He feels like a voyeur too, watching Hinata's mouth going down on Oikawa like a pro. He gets a craving for that sort of attention, so he holds Hinata's wrist and removes his hand gently before he's too far gone. He gets up and drags his feet so his erection is level with Hinata's face, and he seems to get the message because he stops sucking Oikawa, using his hand instead.

"Akaashi-san," Hinata rasps, "fuck my mouth."

Akaashi nearly explodes at these three words, holds his cock and brushes Hinata's lips, smearing precum on them. He does it against his cheek too, Hinata breathing a soft 'aahn' and making a show letting his tongue loll, begging for it. Even Akaashi's patience has its limits, so he lets his dear kouhai do whatever he wants with him. Hinata replaces Akaashi's hand stroking the base while he slurps on the rest of the lenght, the squelching filthy and arousing.

Not too long after Akaashi starts feeling the coiling tension previous to the climax and fucks Hinata's mouth in earnest. Oikawa puts his hand over Hinata's as he thrusts into his smaller fist, leaking precum. They're both moaning and chanting Hinata's name, "Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou-" just a step away from the edge.

Hinata watches their enraptured expression with fascination. Sweat on their foreheads, flushed cheeks, scrunched up brows and gazes on him full of endearment. He feels them throb and pulls away, closing his eyes and opening his mouth dutifully. Cum splatters on his cheeks, his lips and chin, a strand landing on his eyelashes. His whole face is a hot mess. He keeps his eyes shut and swallows the cum he can reach with his tongue, panting hard.

"Thank you," Hinata says with a content smile.

"Damn, I thought my soul was leaving my body," says Oikawa as he uses his thumb to wipe the cum from Hinata's face and forces it in his mouth, Akaashi following suit. Hinata sucks them clean and sticks out his tongue, _"Nothing left"_. They're having trouble breathing at a sight erotic beyond belief but they want to keep going. Hinata is like a porn actor out of their wildest dreams, perfect in every way. Replace porn actor for volleyball player and you have Hinata.

"You haven't come yet," Akaashi's blush betrays his serious face staring at Hinata's hard-on constricted by his evil, evil shorts. "Take off your clothes."

Blissed out Hinata stands up and walks towards his futon, kicking away the covers and stepping on it. Turning around he lifts his t-shirt with one hand, showing firm abs and a V line that points to the main subject of interest. With the other he inserts his thumb under the hem of his shorts and pulls down. "Help me?" he asks tilting his head.

Was it possible for someone to look equally naive and impish? Certainly Hinata must have practiced it, or he's _that_ good at alluring men. Oikawa and Akaashi move on auto-pilot, Oikawa in front of Hinata and Akaashi behind. Oikawa's hands grab the end of Hinata's t-shirt and he wastes no time ripping it off, Hinata's arms flailing up clumsily. He pecks Hinata's lips and soaks in the sight.

"It'll last longer if you take a picture Oikawa-san."

"Hah, jokes on you, I have many," he quips with a grin.

There's a brief pause and Oikawa's hands drift to Hinata's broad shoulders, tracing his collarbones before moving to his chest, thumbing his nipples –oh, they're hard– and raking his nails down along perfect muscles, making Hinata buckle onwards and shudder pathetically. It's a slow descent across a beautiful adonis belt, and then a hand dips under plain black shorts, claiming his prize.

"O-ooh..."

Akaashi twitches at the sound and realizes he's been standing mouth agape for a while. He peppers a few kisses behind Hinata's ears, nape and shoulders, getting a pleased 'mmmh'. He puts both hands on Hinata's waist and makes a trail of pecks through his shoulder blades, switching to open mouthed kisses on the way down the bridge of his back, tasting saltiness. Akaashi kneels and his eyes are level with Hinata's shorts, which he shrugs along underwear all the way to his ankles and off. "Y-you're all grown up Hinata, so..." he stares but it can't be helped, Hinata's ass is a golden ratio of muscle and plush, his otherwise tanned skin a lighter tone. His hands are moving on their own worshipping his legs, circling around stiff calves and thick thighs until he reaches the curve of his ass and spreads it. "So hot," he concludes. Hinata huffs and arches his back.

"Do you have lube?" blurts Akaashi, his cool long gone.

"Mhm, one sec!" Hinata rushes to his closet and his ass jiggles. "Um, why aren't you guys taking off your clothes?"

Oikawa and Akaashi look at each other awkwardly. They're really doing this. When the evening started they were at each other's throats and now they're here, with the biggest boner they've ever had. Apparently about to have a threesome with the one and only Shouyou Hinata. They glance at Hinata's ass and back, nodding in a silent agreement. Today and only today, they'll work as a team.

"Found it!" The bottle is held triumphantly and Hinata scoots closer to both men, their clothes now bunched on the floor. "Akaashi-san, lie down on your back for me," he makes a gesture pointing to the futon.

Whatever Hinata has planned sounds appealing enough so Akaashi follows orders, getting as comfortable as he can on the narrow futon. Before he has time to react Hinata is crawling upon him like a cat in heat, his leaking erection bobbing with each kneel forward. He stops when his ass hovers Akaashi's cock, opens the small bottle of lube and drizzles the liquid over his palm and fingers, tossing the bottle over to Oikawa when he's happy with the slickness. Hinata leans his body down pressing his chest against the man below, one arm supporting his weight while the other snakes in between them, wrapping their cocks together within his fist and making a mess of precum when their undersides rub. Hinata is a sight to behold, but Akaashi can't help screwing his eyes shut when he feels a skilful hand jerk them off in this position. "Keiji," whispers Hinata, "you're so big Keiji, so warm." Hinata's words are surreal, Akaashi grabs him by the hair and kisses him hastily, full of tongue and need.

"Tch, I knew it..." Oikawa rolls his eyes, "knew he liked him."

If there's one thing Oikawa hates is being upstaged, and Hinata's ass is right there for the taking. He drizzles the leftover lube on his right hand and his cock wincing a little at the cold sensation, but it goes away fast when he pumps himself. He kneels close behind Hinata, kneading his plump ass while his right hand prods at his entrance. Oikawa mutters to himself, "You have no idea how much I've missed this don't you?" The rim offers little resistance and two long fingers go in seamlessly thanks to the slick. "How many times I had to jerk off after you sent me these photos, so far away from me, while you looked so happy in Japan with other guys?" Hinata moans and shivers while letting out desperate pleas, Oikawa loves it when he begs and rewards him with three fingers, stretching and curling them how he knows drives him crazy. Hinata bounces up and down on his hand and Oikawa applies pressure to his prostate, fingering and abusing the spot relentlessly and making him scream.

"Ah- ah f-fuck, Oikawa-san, c-come on, just-!"

Oikawa has lost any pretense of self-control at this point and he gives Hinata a loud spank on his left ass cheek, where he was holding on tight with his free hand.

"Tooru," he demands, wanting to be on equal terms with Akaashi.

Hinata looks at him over his shoulder with doe eyes, "Tooru."

"Fuck, chibi-chan."

Oikawa guides his cock and slams himself all the way in a punishing thrust. Hinata produces the most indecent and shameless sounds, keeps asking for more and Oikawa is all about pleasing him right now. His thrusts are fast and eager and he thanks his intense physical training he's able to withstand fucking Hinata like this for as long as he needs, or as much as Hinata asks him to. He angles his hips a bit lower than usual and thrusts more upwards, feels Hinata's hole clench around him tightly and he knows he's doing it right.

Meanwhile Hinata is getting so wrecked he can't quite concentrate on the handjob he's attempting to give, but keeps moving his hand and feels Akaashi's hips following his rhythm as best as he can. They separate from a frenzied kisslock barely able to breathe and Hinata grazes his lips on Akaashi's ear, "Watch me ride you." He slips away from Oikawa, the man grunts but doesn't complain about getting some respite sitting back on the futon. Akaashi stares in a trance as Hinata holds his cock in place and lowers his body towards him. That makes Akaashi prepare himself for what's coming, his cock throbbing in anticipation as he holds onto Hinata's thighs, feeling his muscles flex. Hinata sits smoothly, back arching when his ass finally collides with the other's hips. "Be nice to me, ok?" he winks and rolls his hips, making Akaashi's toes curl.

The deep groan that echoes in the room marks Akaashi's breaking point. He grabs Hinata's ass in a vice grip, digs his heels on the futon and thrusts up with all his might, making Hinata bounce with a loud 'slap'. He repeats the motion over and over, pounding with such strenght that Hinata can't do anything else but take the onslaught, scraping at Akaashi's chest with his nails, drops of sweat falling onto him.

"Keiji, inside, ah- please, please-!"

"Ugh- Hinata- Shouyou, shit, I'm gonna-"

That's it, this seals the deal, he's never going to stop craving after having a taste of Hinata.

Akaashi stills and lets the orgasm wash through him, pulsating inside Hinata and enjoying the aftershocks until he feels himself go soft. He escapes the unbearable heat and his body sinks on the futon. Lightheaded, he asserts his thoughts from earlier, _"Definitely a setter kink."_

Hinata stays above on all fours and his gaze wanders to admire his work. Akaashi lies down with the most open facial expression he's ever seen, he's blushing all the way to his chest, half lidded blue eyes gleaming at him and lips swollen from their bruising make out, his hair sweaty and messy. His look as a whole exudes satisfaction. "Like what you see?" he says as his chest heaves softly, and he lifts one hand to caress Hinata's cheek tenderly, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. No time to relish in the moment though, as Hinata feels Oikawa's presence from behind.

"Shouyou..." mutters Oikawa while tracing imaginary shapes on Hinata's lower back, "you let him come inside before me, how unfair." He spreads Hinata's asshole, twitching and glistening with a mix of lube and cum. "Look at you, you're so dirty and you still want more, you're still hard."

"You too." Hinata's legs are trembling, but he drags himself back laying flat on Oikawa's hard-on. He hisses and throbs at the contact, enjoying the rift of Hinata's ass and sliding over the entrance.

"Yeah, let me get you off." Oikawa thrusts into him carefully not to come right then and there, throwing his head back. Strong hands grip on hips and he pushes in, then pulls away with effort, Hinata's body not wanting to let go. The rhythm starts gentle but soon Oikawa's hips are slapping against Hinata quick and unsteady. They're both at the limit, moaning without restraint, overstimulated and gulping for air. Oikawa leans on Hinata's back feeling the tackiness of skin on skin, one hand letting go of his hip and roaming to the front, curling his fingers around his cock.

"Tell me you like it, chibi-chan." His voice comes out gruff from exertion.

"I- I like it, God, I love it- love you- ah!"

Oikawa sees stars, like these words pushed all his buttons at once. For a split second he thinks of the condom he left on his night desk, _"Damn it."_ He keeps thrusting nonstop laying all his weight on Hinata while emptying himself, but has enough presence of mind to tug at his cock to make him come as well. Hinata's eyes flutter, his lips make a silent 'o' and he spills his load on Akaashi's stomach.

Their bodies go limp, Hinata falling on top of Akaashi while Oikawa crushes them both. They part when Hinata whines about getting sandwiched, "Gwah, too hot and sticky, I'm gonna dieee!" he jokes as he squirms and flails his legs. The other two snicker and roll to the sides, leaving him in the middle. They tangle their limbs together trying to fit on the futon, their heavy breathing the only sound left in the room.

The sun goes down and they drift off to sleep.

\- - -

Next morning after an undetermined amount of time –cleaning their mess took a while– Oikawa and Akaashi have showered, dressed up, and get ready to leave. Hinata leads them to the door and pecks their lips so timidly noone would have been able to guess what they did.

"So, I think I already said it at some point but," he tiptoes the floor and gives them a coy smile, "thank you for helping me, you guys are the best."

"You know chibi-chan, I don't mind if you keep asking favors if they end up in a pajama party like last night." Oikawa winks saucily, sticking out his tongue.

Akaashi sends him a disapproving glare, "It was our pleasure, really. So, um, if you need help again..."

Hinata beams up, "Gotcha! I'll be counting on my senpais."

Once they leave Hinata returns to his room, the scent of sex still lingering in the air. He looks at the pile of English notes and books on the kotatsu, even more chaotic than before. There's one week left until the live stream with Kenma and Kuroo.

A mischievous grin forms on Hinata's face.

_"Maybe I should get supplementary lessons."_

\- - -

FIN ~ ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish ya'll have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ♪
> 
> It's the first time I try writing something like this in English, so again, bear with my mistakes. It's been a learning experience! Maybe I should practice more. Anyways, thanks for reading until the end, and for supporting my first work!


End file.
